The Balloon
by Awahili
Summary: Chandlercentric fic set sometime before S5.  Chandler sets a coworker up with Phoebe, but there's one snag.  Chandler has to watch his seven year old son for the day.  INSPIRED SERIES


This fic was inspired by the Mark Wills song "The Balloon Song". And yes, I love country music, so sue me.

* * *

"Come on, Phoebe," Chandler pleaded. "He's a really nice guy and he hasn't been out since his wife died last year." 

"I don't know," Phoebe said, finishing her scone. "I don't really go for widowers."

"He said he wanted to get back in the dating scene, you know, mix it up."

"He said that?" she looked at him skeptically, and Chandler gesticulated wildly.

"Well, maybe not those words exactly, but come on Pheebs. As a favor to me? I will owe you big!"

"Alright, but just one date. I'm not promising anything," she sat back against the orange couch in Central Perk. Chandler jumped in his seat and grinned.

"Thank you, Phoebe! Thank you!" Chandler stood and bolted from the coffee house, barely saying a cheerful hello to Monica and Ross entering.

"What's with him?" Monica asked as they joined Phoebe on the couch.

"I just agreed to go on a blind date with a friend of his from work," she explained. "I am so generous."

"He could be a real creep," Ross pointed out.

"Eh," she shrugged.

* * *

"She said yes?" Stephen asked Chandler that afternoon. 

"Yes, her name is Phoebe and she's available whenever you are." Chandler handed him Phoebe's phone number and address.

"Great, now all I have to do is find someone to watch Alex."

"Alex?" Stephen scratched behind his head nervously.

"Well, he's my son." When Chandler made to comment, he hurried on, "And he's seven. I didn't tell you because every woman I've approached runs away as soon as they find out. I just want one date to go well. One date! Then I'll tell her and she'll never have to call me again."

"Alright, fine. I do know she's free on Friday."

"Perfect, Chandler I owe you big time." Stephen grabbed Chandler's hand and pumped it up and down enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright," Chandler said, removing his hand from the man's grasp. "Just, have some fun." Stephen was grinning from ear to ear as he made for the door.

"Hey, I've had a thought! Why don't you take Alex Friday?"

"Oh ho! I don't think so. Children and I don't get along. They always steal my toys."

"Come on, he's a great kid. Plus, it gives you a chance to get out of work." Stephen offered.

"Seriously, Stephen, I don't know the first thing about kids. One time, my friend and I left our other friend's baby on a bus."

"Please? I would feel so much better about leaving him with someone I know." Chandler looked at his friend's face and knew he couldn't refuse.

"Fine, I'll take him. But if he ends up in Jersey I get to say 'I told you so'."

"You'll have a great time, I promise. I'll drop him off at your place Friday, say around ten? I'll call Phoebe now and tell her to meet me at eleven. Thanks, Chandler, I really owe you now." He turned around one more time before exiting, "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If you go anywhere, take a taxi," Stephen grinned and left Chandler to his thoughts. Staring after his friend, Chandler sighed heavily and resigned himself to a day of misery.

* * *

Chandler woke up Friday morning around nine and showered before heading over to Monica's. He hadn't told his friends he was looking after Alex (he didn't want Phoebe to ask too many questions). When he walked through the door of apartment 20, he noticed Ross and Rachel had already left for work, and Phoebe wasn't there. Joey was finishing his second plate of pancakes as Monica emerged from her bedroom dressed for work. 

"Hey Chandler," she greeted, then gestured to the kitchen. "You better get a couple of pancakes before Joey eats them all." Chandler took two pancakes and covered them in syrup before Joey piled the rest onto his plate.

"So why are you home today?" he asked.

"Uh," he looked back and forth between Monica and Joey. "Well, I guess since Phoebe's not here it's okay. That guy I set her up with, Stephen? Well, he has a seven year old son and I'm watching him for the day while they go out."

"Oh my god!" Monica cried. "And she has no idea? Don't you think that's a bit odd?"

"Well, he's going to tell her about Alex after their date. He just wants one good date. Apparently women won't give him the time of day."

"I always thought single dads had all the chicks?" Joey put in.

"Sure, guys with babies are adorable," Monica explained, "But a lot of women don't want to become someone's girlfriend _and_ someone's mother."

"He'll be here at ten, so I better get over there. You guys gonna be around today?"

"Nope," Joey smiled, "I've gotta be on set today."

"And I'm working a double shift, I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Chandler said, "I just don't know what to do with him, you know? I mean, how do you entertain a seven year old?"

"Well, how did you parents entertain you?" Joey asked.

"I don't think Stephen will appreciate me giving his son a facial and sending him to play with the maid." Chandler finished his pancakes and put his plate in the sink before turning to his friends.

"Wish me luck. Oh, and if for some reason I don't show up tonight, please come rescue me from the miniature golf course." He shut the door behind him and Monica chuckled.

"Man, I would love to be a fly on the wall today."

"Why would you want to get swatted with a newspaper?" Rolling her eyes, she shooed Joey from her apartment so she could get ready for work.

* * *

Chandler said goodbye to Joey from his chair, waving at his friend's retreating figure. Only moments later, a knock resounded through the apartment and Chandler bolted from his chair. 

"It's open," he called, and Stephen entered leading a small blue-eyed boy. Alex hid shyly behind his father as Stephen tried to coax him out.

"Alex, this is Chandler. He's going to hang out with you today while Daddy runs his errands. Can you be a good boy for him?"

"I think so," Chandler answered, smiling when Stephen looked at him curiously. Stephen shoved Alex in front of him, not surprised when the boy buried his head in his leg.

"Come on, Alex. Chandler's a funny guy. Show him a funny face, Chandler," Stephen offered, and Chandler looked at Stephen in shock. Receiving only a pleading look in return, Chandler sighed and knelt down to Alex's level.

Pushing air into his cheeks, he crossed his eyes and made an elephant sound, hoping to at least get a smile. Instead, he was rewarded with the small boy's giggle, and Alex turned to face him.

"I can teach you that one," Chandler said, his voice noticeably softer now that he was actually talking to Alex. "We're gonna have fun today," he said, offering his hand. Alex looked up at his dad and, after receiving an encouraging nod, Alex took Chandler's hand.

"And later, I'm teaching you a cool handshake," Chandler said pulling Alex up and setting him on a barstool.

"Thanks again, Chandler," Stephen said, digging into his pockets. Pulling out several twenties, he shoved them quickly into Chandler's hand. "Take him out if you want to," he continued quickly, "He likes Coney Island." Turning to his son, he adopted a sterner tone, "And you behave yourself for Chandler. I'll hear if you've misbehaved."

"Okay, Daddy," Alex smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too, kiddo," he moved over and kissed the boy's shaggy blonde head. Clapping Chandler on the back, Stephen spared them one last glance before shutting the door and leaving them alone together.

* * *

"Okay, we're gonna try this one last time," Chandler laughed, holding out his right hand palm up. Alex giggled again, shifting his balloon bouquet to his left hand and slapping his right down on top of Chandler's. Turning his hand over, he received a slap in return. Bringing his hand up and over to the left, his and Chandler's hands met again at the bottom of the downward arc, then they reversed the motion and slapped the backs of their hands together. Bringing his hand around, they met for an actual handshake, then they pulled back so just their fingers were gripping each other. A snap at the end finished the "cool guy handshake" and Alex let out a triumphant squeal. Chandler pulled Alex into a one-armed hug as they entered his apartment. 

"I did it!" he cried as Chandler shut the door. "Thanks Chandler! That was so fun."

"Yeah, it was. I never knew I could have so much fun with a boy! Wow, I sounded just like my father there," he added quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Never mind. Are you hungry?" At Alex's nod, Chandler opened the fridge then shut it again. "Well come on," he led Alex (complete with balloons) over to Monica and Rachel's.

"This isn't your apartment," Alex observed and Chandler took the balloons from him as he sat at the table.

"No, this apartment belongs to a good friend of mine. And I'm sure she would love to be here to feed you herself, but she had to work." Chandler tied the balloons lightly to the back of a chair. "So I have to feed you myself." Opening the fridge, he pulled out two sandwiches marked with his name and a couple of Yoo-hoos he always kept there.

"Cool, she has a balcony! Can we go out?"

"Sure, after lunch," Chandler said, laying out the food for himself and Alex. They ate in relative silence until Alex looked up.

"Does your friend have any markers?"

"Why?"

"I just want to write something," Alex said and Chandler stood and opened the pen drawer. Pulling out a Sharpie he handed it to Alex before laying down several layers of newspaper on the table. Alex pulled a balloon from the bouquet and wrestled it down to the table. In his childish scrawl, Alex's face screwed up in concentration as he wrote. When he finished, he looked up at Chandler.

"Can we go out there now?" he said, pointing to the balcony. Chandler led the boy over and opened the window, crawling out himself before turning around. Alex handed him the balloon as he scrambled out onto the concrete, and Chandler's breath hitched as he read the balloon.

_Mama, I had fun today. I miss you and I wish you were here. Love, Alex_

He handed the balloon back to the boy as Alex looked up and grinned. With a big leap, he threw the balloon up and watched as it ascended up into the blue sky. Chandler watched as the red balloon rose up and up, Alex waving madly beside him. When neither of them could see it anymore, Chandler pulled Alex back through the window into the apartment. As he cleared the table, Alex plopped down into a chair and put his chin in his hands. After a few more seconds, Alex turned to Chandler.

"Hey Chandler?"

"Yeah buddy?" Chandler's voice was still thick as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"You think it's in heaven yet?" Completely forgetting what he was doing, Chandler whirled around and knelt down next to Alex. For once in his life, Chandler couldn't think of anything witty to say, so he just put his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so."

* * *

"So, how did you boys get along?" Stephen asked as he gathered Alex's now-wilting balloons. 

"Just great," Chandler said. "We had a blast. Thanks for talking me into it." Chandler gave Alex a wink, and the boy giggled.

"He's pretty cool, Dad," Alex agreed.

"Great! Maybe we could do this again."

Chandler smiled at his friend, "Does that mean – ?"

"I told her, Chandler, and she didn't freak out. She wants to meet him, but I'm a little nervous. I mean, I don't want him to become too attached and then it doesn't work out."

"I totally understand, and I'm sure Pheebs will too."

"What doesn't work, Daddy?" Alex asked, not really understanding the conversation.

"Nothing, son. Say goodbye to Chandler," he pushed the boy forward a little and Chandler offered his hand like before. They went through their "cool guy" handshake flawlessly, ending with a loud snap. Stephen laughed at the pair. "I see you've been busy today. I didn't even know you knew how to snap!"

"I didn't! Chandler teached me!"

"Taught you," Stephen corrected. "Anyway, thanks again Chandler. I'll see you Monday."

"Sure thing, Stephen. Bye Alex!" The boy waved goodbye and then Chandler was left alone. He thought about going over to Monica's and let them know all about his day. But something stopped him halfway to his door. He thought about Alex and his balloon, and the feeling he got as he remembered the message scribed onto it by a tiny hand. And he thought that, for now, that was a feeling he wanted to keep for himself.


End file.
